1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for optically controlled micro manipulation of biological specimens. Analogous devices have, as a rule, at least one micro-manipulator, which has at least one motor-displaceable holder for a cytotechnical instrument, with which a biological specimen, primarily a cell or a tissue, can be manipulated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cytotechnical instruments are, e.g., capillary tubes or pipettes, with which cells or tissues can be held or manipulated. Typical instruments are holding, etching, biopsy or injection capillary tubes or fine puncturing or cutting instruments or electrodes.
With the motor-displaceable holder, the instrument can be moved in all three spatial axes (xyz-axes) in order to bring its free end into the working position relative to a biological specimen that is to be manipulated.
This type of device mostly comprises two manipulators, each of which has at least one holder for cytotechnical instruments.
In addition, a microscope is provided in this type of devices for optical control of the micro-manipulation operations. Both an inverted or an upright microscope can be used, whereby, in both instances, a transillumination arrangement is conventionally used for examining biological specimens. A number of motor-displaceable functional elements are also provided on the microscope such as, e.g., a microscope table that can be moved or rotated in the xy-direction, a height-displaceable z-drive, a mechanism for changing over the objective lens, etc.
A number of different control elements is provided that make it necessary for the operator to reach around or change position when operating the different functions of the motor-displaceable holder of the micro-manipulator and the displaceable functional elements of the microscope.
DE 19740324.7 discloses providing in a micro-manipulator having two separate holders and a coupling between the two holders. When one of the holders is actuated in a specific fashion by a control element, the other holder automatically executes a preprogrammed, movement that is generally opposite to the movement of the one holder. Thereby, when working with a plurality of instruments, e.g., exchanging instruments is simpler and more reliable.
The object of the invention is to provide a device that can be operated more easily than the known devices.